Stiff Competition
by Akuni-A
Summary: Renji wants Ichigo's attention when he visits. [Pairing: RenjixIchigo]


**Title:** Stiff Competition  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Humour, Romance, PWP  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Smut!)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo  
**Spoilers:** anime episode 60+, manga chapter 169+  
**Word Count:** 3800ish  
**Summary:** Renji wants Ichigo's attention when he visits.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** This is only for Sekra, so no. :) Also posted on my LJ.

**Dedication:** To my good pal Sekra for her birthday. I love your arts, I love your crack, I love your addiction to quarters. ;) Happy birthday!

**A/N:** Count the kinks:)

* * *

**Stiff Competition**

"What're ya readin'?" Abarai Renji peered curiously over his shoulder. "Thought ya had time off from all that shit."

Kurosaki Ichigo leaned back and closed his book with a sigh. Once Renji got going, there was no peace until his curiosity was satisfied.

"Just gettin' a head start. Classes begin again next week." It wasn't easy, balancing medical school and his nightly duties as a substitute shinigami, but Ichigo was trying. He did well managing them, and his responsibilities to his family – it was dealing with all of that _and_ his energetic shinigami lover that gave him the most difficulty.

"Ya don't need a head start," Renji scoffed. "You're already way smarter'n most of 'em." Renji had been ridiculously proud of Ichigo's placement at what Isshin assured him was a prestigious medical school.

"Thanks, but if I want to stay ahead, I have to study," Ichigo pointed out, opening his book again in the hope that his lover would take that answer as good enough.

No such luck. Renji leaned over him from behind, twisting his neck and looking at him sideways. His spiky ponytail brushed over the page, obscuring the words. "I only got a few days off, an' you're gonna make me watch ya read?" He gave Ichigo a patently fake look of hurt, eyes unnaturally wide.

Ichigo struggled not to grin, adjusting his pink-framed glasses. "Not the whole time, no." He gave Renji's head a push, but the shinigami refused to budge, still looking at him with his head tilted sideways over the textbook.

He sighed. "Ok Renji, what do you want?"

"How long're ya gonna be readin' this thing?" Renji tapped the open book with one long finger.

"I'm almost done for today," Ichigo assured him. "Just have to finish this chapter."

Renji shook his head – which looked decidedly odd at that angle. "No, I meant while I'm here. Do ya really got that much t' do? 'Cause I can come back another time if I'm in the way." He sounded sincere.

Ichigo did some quick thinking. Really, it wasn't fair to waste the time Renji managed to get away from Soul Society, but he did need to get _some_ studying done. "Make you a deal," he offered. "You let me study in peace for two hours every day, and the rest of the time I'm yours. Ok?"

"Deal." Renji grinned and leaned in to seal it with a hard press of lips. "Guess I'll just entertain myself 'til you're done," he winked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth twitched. "You do that. I'll only be a few more minutes."

Renji nodded – which also looked odd at that angle. He turned to retreat back over Ichigo's shoulder, but jerked to a sudden stop as his long hair caught in Ichigo's glasses.

"Ah!" Ichigo's hands flew to his face, too late.

"…the hell, Ichigo, leggo!"

"Your damn hair, it's caught!" Ichigo slammed his eyes shut as the shinigami straightened abruptly, tearing the glasses right off his face. "Be careful, ya nearly took my eye out!"

"Sonuva bitch, that hurt," Renji complained, dangling his head to the side in an attempt to see how the pink-framed glasses were caught.

"Serves you right for bein' so annoying," Ichigo couldn't resist poking at him. "Here, lemme do that." He took the knot out of Renji's hands and began disentangling his glasses.

Renji yelped as Ichigo tugged at one stubborn strand. "Ow, watch it!"

"Don't be such a big baby!" Ichigo scoffed. "Think you'd never had so much as a paper cut before, never mind been sliced nearly to death I don't remember _how _many times."

"Shut up," Renji made a pained face as Ichigo extracted another strand. "Hair's different," he explained. "An' no one's life is on the line here, so I got no reason t' pretend it don't hurt."

Ichigo's hands stilled momentarily before resuming their task, a little more carefully than before. He wasn't going to admit to something as mushy as being _moved_ that Renji was comfortable enough to drop all posturing around him, but he could show his appreciation anyway.

"There, I think that's the last—shit!" Ichigo cursed as his glasses slid out of the knot and fell toward the floor.

A quick hand caught them deftly. Renji grinned as he held up his prize. "Am I good or what?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Thanks." He finger-combed the remaining tangles out of the long red hair before letting go. "There."

Renji straightened, his eyes going a bit weird as he felt the now-lopsided tail flop over the side of his head.

"Oops," Ichigo snickered, holding out his hand for his glasses.

The shinigami wobbled his head back and forth a few times, then gave it up and let the tail down. His hair fanned over his shoulders, one stubborn lock refusing to join the rest and falling over his eye.

"Hey, gimme those will ya?" Ichigo waggled his fingers, hand still outstretched.

"Ya said ya were almost done, ya don't need 'em anymore," Renji nudged his hand away. He examined the pink frames with interest. "Never seen ya wear 'em before, they new?"

Ichigo fidgeted. "Naw, they're old. Give 'em here."

Renji eyed him consideringly. "Why?" He looked at the glasses again, and raised them to his face. "Think I'll just keep 'em for now."

"Renji, no!" Ichigo made a grab but missed as Renji's outflung arm caught him in the chest.

The pink-framed glasses rested comfortably on Renji's nose. The red-haired shinigami swept his head around the room before his gaze finally came to rest on Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed a bit under the curious stare.

"Ichigo," Renji began, confusion evident in his tone. "Why can I see ya?'

"Take them off," Ichigo snapped, harsher than he intended. He winced as understanding flitted across Renji's face.

"I can see ya _perfectly._" Behind the glasses, dark red eyes narrowed. "Ya don't need 'em at all, these're fake," Renji said accusingly.

"They're not fake!" Ichigo was indignant. "They're…" he looked away, "…_fashionable._"

Renji's laugh rang out. "Fashionable?" he repeated. "Ya wear these 'cause a' how they _look?_"

Ichigo whipped his head back around to glare at the widely smiling shinigami. "Yes, ok? I wear them 'cause of how they look."

Renji laughed again, and Ichigo stepped right up into his lover's face. He flicked at a handful of the long, loose hair. "Why do you wear your hair so damn long? 'Cause of how it looks, same thing," he argued, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. "They're _cool,_" he insisted. "They make me look smart."

Renji leaned beside him, still wearing the glasses. "They're cool, huh?" Now he just sounded thoughtful.

Ichigo nodded. "Absolutely. You think you're the only one allowed to like cool eyewear?"

A chuckle rose from the shinigami. "No, but I usually wear 'em when I want someone t' think I look good." There was no mistaking the new tone that entered his voice, and a shiver ran through Ichigo's body.

Renji shifted closer, the ends of his hair tickling Ichigo's neck as his lover leaned over him. "Ya wore these for me," he murmured.

"Hah, you wish," Ichigo snorted, ignoring the faint flush he felt spreading across his face.

"Ya _did,_" Renji's delighted whisper breathed hot over his cheek.

"Yeah, so what? Shut up, already." Ichigo turned to scowl but his mouth was suddenly engaged in a different activity. The sudden wave of desire that washed over him as he was very thoroughly distracted decided him in favour of saving further commentary until later. Instead he flicked his tongue out between his lover's lips, savouring the little noise of pleasure that escaped the normally gruff shinigami.

It was several minutes before they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Won't say… another word 'bout it, ever," Renji promised, "on one condition."

Ichigo eyed him warily. "What's that?"

Renji leaned forward until their noses touched. "Will ya wear 'em for me, just once?" he whispered, grinning hugely and wiggling his inked eyebrows suggestively over the top of the pink frames.

"Got any other fetishes I should know about?" Ichigo smirked as he slid the glasses off Renji's nose and replaced them on his own face.

"Hell no!" Renji made a face. "But they're _hot._"

"That so?" Ichigo turned, pressing Renji against the wall. Their groins slid together as he rolled his hips. "You want me to wear these… right now?" He grinned, his heart rate shooting up as Renji nodded and started unbuttoning their pants.

"Get 'em off," his lover insisted, sliding Ichigo's pants off his hips while stepping out of his own.

"No time," Ichigo shook his head; the desire stirring in him wouldn't wait. "Want you _now._" He nudged one of the shinigami's feet until it moved sideways. Over the years he'd almost caught up to Renji in height and weight, otherwise this would've been much more difficult.

Ichigo grasped Renji's waist and stepped closer, pressing his bare flesh against his lover's. Their growing erections were hot against each other as he rolled his hips; the shinigami grunted as he was shoved against the wall, but his hands on Ichigo's backside held their bodies together firmly.

Their movements lacked any sort of finesse; rough, eager thrusts were accompanied by heaving breaths, and deep moans were muffled in each others' shoulders. Dull thumps echoed when they bounced off the wall a few times before they focused enough to find a matching rhythm.

His lover's harsh gasps against his ear were sending little jolts to his gut, and Ichigo quickly found himself straining for release despite the less-than-ideal position. Renji's cheek pressed against the side of Ichigo's glasses, and their bellies grew slick as their cocks rubbed together between them.

"More," Renji demanded, grinding against him, fingers digging into Ichigo's buttocks. "Almost there…" The shinigami's body tensed, quivering on the edge.

"C'mon," Ichigo groaned loudly as his body gave in. "Come with me, Re—_nngh!_" His hips bucked and he spasmed. A deep growl was the only response as Renji shuddered with him, the wet heat of their release spreading between them.

Their rhythm was lost, their hips twitching uncontrollably. The short jerky movements coaxed out the last milky drops even as they shifted, resting their shoulders against the wall and slumping together breathlessly.

After a minute, Ichigo pushed himself up, balancing carefully on wobbly legs. He snatched a handful of tissues from the desk and cleaned them both off. Renji was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing hard, and Ichigo couldn't resist giving in to the wicked urge to tease his lover just a bit. He tugged his pants back up, but left them undone and sat back down at his desk, staring down at the textbook without seeing the words.

The chair creaked as he sat, and Renji's eyes flew open. "What," Renji panted, "that's it? Ya don't see me for _weeks,_ an' all ya got for me is a quick grope?"

"You complainin'?" Once Renji got going, there really was no peace until he was satisfied – curiosity or otherwise. The amusing thought flitted through Ichigo's head again.

"Damn right I am!" The expression on his lover's face more than gave away the lie.

Ichigo didn't know why he was ever surprised when their quickies turned into hours-long sessions. It had been that way between them from the start. When Renji came to visit they'd still bicker and banter, but it turned into kissing and groping and screwing each other senseless for hours.

Ichigo stood and let his pants fall, tossing his glasses to the desk before lifting his shirt up over his head. "Maybe you should show me what you want, then," he offered suggestively.

"Well if ya insist!" Renji stripped off the rest of his clothes and pulled him to the bed. He fell back onto it, pulling Ichigo down over him and rolling until he was straddling Ichigo's waist.

"You want to be manhandled?" Ichigo grinned cheekily, running his hands over his lover's thighs.

"Ya already did that," Renji pointed out, his fingers trailing idly over Ichigo's stomach muscles. "Which is good, but I want more attention all over." He bent down, his hair brushing over Ichigo's bare chest. "Ya didn't even kiss me, just threw me up against the wall."

Ichigo laughed. "You _liked_ the wall," he pointed out; he laughed again as Renji nodded happily.

"But I want _more,_" the shinigami declared.

Ichigo lowered his tone, letting Renji hear his desire. "You already said that, and I gave it to you." By unspoken agreement, the things they said during sex were strictly off-limits for teasing outside of the bedroom; since they were still _in_ the bedroom – in the bed, in fact – this counted as foreplay rather than grounds for an immediate brawl.

"Well if you're not interested…" Renji smirked down at him, but he made no move to leave.

"Oh I didn't say that." Ichigo wound his fingers through the bright red curtain falling over Renji's face and pulled him down, pressing their mouths together. He licked his lover's lips, slowly, making sure to wet them completely before poking the tip of his tongue in between.

Ichigo got lost in the sensations, feeling Renji's lips moving with his as their tongues danced and twined. He found the unhurried, steamy kiss stirring a deep need in his groin; his hips tilted up of their own accord, thrusting his renewed erection against Renji's. He wasn't sure how long they'd been at it, but their combined moans were a good indication that they wouldn't be at it much longer.

But Renji pulled away, gasping as he sat up and wrapped both hands around their dripping cocks, still twitching against each other. "We got no self control, ya know that?" he shook his head ruefully.

Ichigo was too busy catching his breath to reply. A small part of him would _really_ like to finish what they'd just started, but the bigger part was eagerly anticipating whatever Renji was about to do. Renji was one of the most determined people he'd ever met; when he decided to do something, he gave it his all, and that carried over into the bedroom. Ichigo smiled broadly, expecting he was in for a _very_ good time.

"Ya look like ya just won a prize," Renji observed, squeezing slightly.

"I think I'm about to," Ichigo joined his hand with Renji's, locking their fingers together around their erections. Heated flesh pressed together as they stroked slowly, maintaining the arousal without sending them over.

Renji bent and placed his lips directly over the dark tattoo on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo chuckled as he traced its mate on his lover. They each had a strawberry inked on their chest, with a pattern of interlocking squares running across it – the same pattern that adorned the rest of Renji's chest.

The black ink marked not only the end of the war, but the beginning of their relationship. After waking up together, naked and tattooed, fighting the worst hangovers of their lives, avoiding their feelings for each other had no longer been an option. That had happened two days after defeating Aizen and his forces; now, years later, they still found rueful humour in the tattoos they'd elected to keep as a reminder.

"Mmm," Renji bit down overtop of Ichigo's tattoo. "Tastes like Ichigo." Laughing eyes raised to meet Ichigo's as Renji licked the spot on his chest.

"You realize that stopped bein' funny a long time ago, right?" Ichigo lied, grinning. He untangled his fingers from Renji's and curled them around the back of his lover's neck. A light tug brought Renji's lips back in range, and Ichigo brushed his mouth over them softly as he reached under the pillow and fished out the small bottle of oil. He flipped the cap and spilled some of the contents into his lover's waiting palm, then stuffed the bottle back under the pillow; it would undoubtedly be needed again later.

Oiled fingers slid lower, rubbing in small circles. Ichigo leaned into the tantalizing touches, each sweep increasing the growing need to have his lover inside him. He growled, tilting his hips in a wordless demand.

Renji's response was to push his thighs higher and press his slicked erection into place. Dark red eyes locked onto brown, and understanding passed between them in an instant. They moved together, and Ichigo dug his fingers into Renji's shoulders as the head of his lover's cock slipped in.

Renji leaned down, resting his forehead against Ichigo's. "Ain't this better'n studyin'?" The playful question was unnecessary; their matching desire was clearly reflected in the gaze they still held between them.

"_Much_ better," Ichigo groaned as his lover slid inside him all the way. "I did miss you, yanno, even though you drive me nuts sometimes."

"Such a sweet talker." Renji's voice sounded pleased under the sarcasm. "I think I'm in love!" He pulled back out slowly, then back in just as steadily, starting a gentle wave of pleasure in them both.

Ichigo did his best to smirk even as the heat rose between them. "Must be contagious. Somethin' in the water that takes away our good taste." He ran his hands down over his lover's back, blunt fingernails just barely scraping an accurate path down the unseen tattoos before gripping the taut buttocks.

Muscles tightened under his hands as Renji thrust in and out at a slow, languid pace. Ichigo moved in sync with each stroke, pulling his lover in deeper. They revelled in the sensations – the delicious slide of sweat-sheened skin, the tingling of every nerve. Sharp quips gave way to breathy exclamations, and their bodies pressed closer together.

Renji shifted, leaning down and tugging Ichigo's bottom lip with his teeth. Ichigo lifted his head and captured his lover's playful mouth with his own; his tongue darted between the kiss-swollen lips and brought him his lover's uniquely arousing taste. A low moan from the red-haired shinigami turned the warm pleasure into a demanding inferno. Ichigo echoed the lusty sound, passion rising to eclipse all else as their bodies fell effortlessly into a new, deliberate rhythm.

Each firm thrust filled him completely, striking just right and sending near-blinding pleasure racing through him. Ichigo held Renji tighter, his body aching for release as their movements grew wilder, and his lover reached to stroke his cock.

"Ichigo…" Renji's groan vibrated against his lips as their mouths finally parted. The shinigami buried his face in Ichigo's neck, sucking hungrily at the smooth skin. Ichigo returned the favour, ducking under the swaying red strands and nipping his way up the inky lines that zigzagged into his lover's hair. He detoured to suck the sensitive earlobe, swirling his tongue around it twice before biting down just hard enough to leave a mark.

The move was undeniably effective; Renji's cry rang in his ear and blended with his, Ichigo's own release spilling between them as his lover came deep inside. Bodies tensed and jerked, not quite together, the uneven clenching of muscles and grasping of hands sending bursts of ecstasy through them.

Ichigo was still trying to catch his breath and convince himself to get up when Renji simply collapsed right on his chest, still buried inside him.

"_Nnhh…_ Renji," Ichigo heaved his shoulders, shifting Renji's weight so it was distributed evenly and no longer squeezing the air from his lungs. "Damn it, if you're gonna do that at least warn me so I can take a deep breath," he huffed.

Renji was breathing hard himself. "Figured the mind-blowing orgasm woulda been a clue." His laugh against Ichigo's shoulder was more of a wheeze. Ichigo's light chuckle turned into a slight hiss as their bodies separated. He eased his legs down to the bed, muscles and hips protesting. They settled together comfortably, Renji sprawling face down over his side; Ichigo brushed a strand of bright red hair out of his face and decided that getting up wasn't all that important, anyway.

"Set the alarm," Renji mumbled, sleep thickening his voice.

"Why, you got a hot date later or somethin'?" Ichigo yawned, tracing the dark lines on his lover's shoulder with a fingertip.

"Yep."

"Anyone I know?"

"Ha ha. Real funny, Ichigo."

"I thought so." Ichigo yawned again as he reached for the alarm. "How long?"

Renji curled tighter around him. "Couple hours should do. Just need some rest before we really get goin'."

"Sounds good. You're gonna need lots of energy for what's next."

Renji blinked sleepy eyes at him. "What's next?"

Ichigo grinned. "_You're_ next," he explained. "And I wore the glasses for you, so now you should do somethin' for me."

"Ok, what'm I doin'?"

"Next time, _you_ wear the glasses."

Renji's tired snicker followed them into sleep.

§

"Two points for the glasses kink," the voices spoke overtop of each other, combining with an odd stereo quality.

"Each." The tall man in the windswept cloak tapped his chin thoughtfully with a finger. "And one more for wearing them today at all."

The white nue was still facing the image shimmering in the air before them, but the snake-headed tail twisted and nodded. "Done."

Zangetsu smiled faintly. "Renji gets a point for starting the whole thing in the first place."

"Yep," Zabimaru agreed. "But Ichigo gets the full three for the wall. That was brilliant." They watched their shinigami for a few minutes longer before letting the image fade as Ichigo and Renji slipped into an easy slumber together.

"One point for pretending to go back to work?" Zangetsu offered, seating himself in the comfortable chair that materialized in his unusual home.

"Sure, as long as we give one point for dropping the attitude and admitting pain."

"Done."

The dual laugh echoed. "Two points each for banter. Plus an extra point to Renji for the tattoo joke."

"Not that again," Zangetsu sighed. "That's so old!"

"Don't matter," Zabimaru argued. "You know damn well Ichigo loves it. As long as he still wants to hear it, I still get to score it."

The dark figure sighed again – this was a fight he lost every single time. "Fine."

"Two more for Renji for not letting 'em get carried away again," Zabimaru counted, the snake head twisting over on itself. "Plus one for askin' for the alarm."

"Ok. Ichigo turning the request back around is worth at least a point, more once they get around to it. And I think a point each for stamina."

"Right, so let's see…" The nue counted. "That's eleven points each."

"For the general round," Zangetsu reminded his companion. He pulled a score card out of his tattered coat. "Next is technique." He looked up with a faint smile. "Renji gets the full three for those wonderfully long, skilled fingers."

Zabimaru cackled. "Then I have to give Ichigo the same for that amazin' thing he does with his tongue."

The scoring continued until the lovers awoke and put a new game into play.

END

* * *

**A/N2:** Sekra, ya did it to yourself, yanno? 

December 13, 2006  
Excerpt from Apotheosis: Chapter 7 – Reinforcement

_They tore at each others' clothes impatiently, zanpakutou skidding across the floor to rest together in a corner. Renji swore at the knot in Ichigo's sash, cursing his fumbling fingers until Ichigo simply tore it off._

Sekra wrote:  
"You know, the smallest most insignificant things like zanpakutou skidding across the floor are usually what end up making me think.  
And such, I just have to wonder... since zanpakutou have personalities and awareness... Would hard, fast, greatly written sex be considered exibitionism?"

Count the kinks!

1) Pink glasses  
2) Renji's hair  
3) Tattoos  
4) Wall pr0n  
5) Clothing on  
6) Biting  
7) Scratching  
8) Eye contact  
9) Reversible  
10) The Zs being hopelessly OOC and silly


End file.
